


Bets

by chibi_zoe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bets & Wagers, M/M, Short & Sweet, Silly, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it never snows in Seireitei!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

Title: Bets  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Shuuhei x Renji x Kira  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: But it never snows in Seireitei!

Shivering slightly, even in the embraces of his lovers, Shuuhei cracked an eyelid open. His breath was frosting visibly in the air. Worming his way out of the leechlike grip that Renji had on him, and trying not to disturb Kira in the process, Shuuhei slowly made his way first out of their shared bed, and then over to the window. Looking outside, he was astonished to see that it was snowing. It never snowed in Seireitei! It was generally too much effort to create weather using spirit particles. Wondering, sleepily, what could possibly be causing this wonder; he turned his head when he heard Renji mumble at him from the depths of the bed.

The vibrant red hair that Shuuhei so loved to run his fingers through was tousled and loose from its normal sleeping braid, courtesy of their before bed activities. As he watched, Renji scooted across the gap left by Shuuhei and cuddled up to an equally dishevelled Kira. His red-haired lover looked him right in the eye as he suggestively caressed their blond. Taking an unconscious step forwards, Shuuhei shook his head determinedly; he wanted to know about the snow. Beckoning his lover over to him, and slightly surprised when Kira rose up too, Shuuhei turned to gesture out the window at the blanket of white.

“Don’t worry about it Shuuhei, it’s only Hitsugaya-taichou.” Renji said dismissively as he nuzzled against Shuuhei’s neck.

“How do you know that Renji?” It appeared as if Kira was now as curious as Shuuhei himself was.

“Ahem, well, I may have bet a certain icy taichou a years’ worth of Lieutenants paperwork if he could get Rangiku to cover up her assets, without asking her to.” Shuuhei stared at Renji for a long moment as his brain processed the odd statement.

“A years’ worth of Matsumoto’s paperwork, Renji you can barely cope with your own, what were you going to do if you lost?” Kira’s concern clearly leaked into his soft voice.

“Don’t worry, I can’t lose this bet. “ Renji’s voice was smug.

“What makes you so sure about that?” Shuuhei noticed that he appeared to have taken the words right out of Kira’s mouth.

“Well, I may have bet a certain busty fukutaichou that she couldn’t keep her top open, no matter what, for the next three weeks.” Finger combing his hair, Renji appeared as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

“What did you promise her if she could do it?” Kira sounded like he was intrigued despite himself.

“Just some photos of Orihime-chan.” Butter wouldn’t have melted in Renji’s mouth at his words.

“Just some photos?” Somehow Shuuhei didn’t think that Matsumoto would accept a bet just for some photos of her friend, especially when she could take some of her own next time that she saw the girl.

“Well, perhaps they might be a little explicit.” Renji at least had the grace to look a bit uncomfortable at this.

“Explicit? Why would Matsumoto want explicit photos of Inoue-san?” Kira’s blue eyes widened noticeably as he thought about that statement, and Shuuhei was amused to see his cheeks pinken in embarrassment.

“Where, exactly, did you get explicit photos of a school-girl Renji?” Shuuhei queried softly, it may have been a long time since he was in the real world, but even he knew that was illegal.

“I may have told her that Ichigo would appreciate those photos, even if he was too much of a gentleman to actually ask for any.” The grin on Renji’s face said it all.

“So how did you get copies?” Interested now, Shuuhei stared at Renji’s fidgeting figure.

“I promised a certain Quincy that he could have the negatives if he made copies for me.” His braid now re-done, Renji tried to look sweet and innocent, even if he was a least a century too late for it to be effective.

“Where are the photos now?” Kira had Renji pinned with an icy look.

“Kuchiki-taichou is holding onto them for me.” Renji had both hands up in a placating gesture, clearly wanting to impress that he wasn’t looking at explicit pictures of an underage girl.

“Kuchiki-taichou?” As the words left his mouth, Kira actually brushed his hair back behind his ears to gaze at Renji with both eyes.

“If I win this, then it means that he gets to spend more time with Hitsugaya-taichou, legitimate time anyway.” Now Renji really looked like the cat that had got the cream, or perhaps, Shuuhei thought, the dog that had got the bone.

“Hitsuagaya-taichou?” The look on Kira’s face was priceless.

Renji merely nodded in answer, clearly just as disturbed as Kira looked and Shuuhei felt at the revelation.

“I’m sure it’s all innocent.” Shuuhei said to the room at large in an effort to curb his minds’ crashing descent into the gutter.

“Of course it is, after all Kuchiki-taichou’s been married before hasn’t he? And he defied his clan in order to take her as his wife?” Renji was nodding agreement to Kira’s statement.

“It’s too cold to just stand here and natter. I’m going back to bed, anyone want to join me?” Shuuhei nearly lost his footing as his lovers rushed back to the warm embrace of their shared blankets and each other.


End file.
